The Perfect Mask
by Intense Innocence
Summary: Trick or Treat! That's right it's Halloween, and of course Luffy wants to celebrate. But one problem.... He doesn't have a costume! What will our favorite captain do! Climb aboard and Find out! ZoloLuffy friendship! more only if you want... R&R!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own One Piece or any of it's characters! But I did write this fic. Hope you enjoy it. It's just a cute little Halloween One-Shot. Mainly about Luffy and Zolo. FRIENDSHIP! Unless you want it to be otherwise, your choice… well tell me what you think. On with the story! **

**The Perfect Mask**

"Trick-or-Treat! Smell my feet gibe me something good to EAT!" Trick-or-Treat Smell my fee—"

"Luffy!"

"Give me som---"

"Luffy!"

"Good to EAT! Trick- or Traeeeee—"

"LUFFY!"

The addressed rubber man turned suddenly locking his curious eyes with ones full of tired annoyance. "Hey Zolo, I didn't hear you come in!" Luffy greeted his first mate with a ginormous grin. The jade-haired swordsman gave his rambunctious captain an eye-roll. "No kidding… Luffy it's like 4:00 in the morning, what's with the distress calls?" Zolo asked rubbing his sleepy eyes with a fist.

"Zolo… I'm not in distress- I'm practicing for Tonight!" Luffy disagreed , humming the jungle over and over in his head.

"Coulda fooled me…" Zolo hissed under his breath. "Luffy Halloween night's a whole 14 hours away… go back to bed." Zolo sighed stifling a yawn.

"I Can't, I'm too excited!" Luffy exclaimed, upsetting the tranquil morning air.

Zolo jumped at the young captain's loud outburst; only Luffy could have this much hyper energy this early in the morning. "Luffy what ARE you doing?" Zolo asked scrutinizingly, looking at the eccentric boy closely and finally noticing the mess of strewn clothing around his ankles.

Luffy looked up from under the brim of the hat, eyes gleaming mysteriously in the dim lighting. "Picking out a costume Zolo!" Said boy cheered at once, throwing different garments of clothing over his head.

Zolo blinked. "What are you dressing up as Luffy?" He asked almost excited himself to hear the answer.

Luffy grinned at Zolo before giving his back to the older male. Zolo waited patiently, folding his arms across his bare chest. After only mere seconds the rubber boy turned around revealing to Zolo's wondering eyes a black eye patch covering one of Luffy's bright brown eyes, and a sporty pirate hat in place atop his head, instead of the usual straw hat. A Jolly Roger flag held steadily in Luffy's left fist and a colorful but phony-looking parrot perched on the captain's right shoulder.

Zolo was left to blink in a silent stupor. "Well- whadda ya think of my costume Zolo?" Luffy asked, happily beaming at his silent best friend.

Zolo cleared his throat- not knowing exactly what to say… "You're a pirate?" He finally voiced looking at Luffy's attire up and down. Luffy nodded ecstatically.

"COOL HUH?"

Zolo furrowed his brow, "Ummmm Luffy- you already are a pirate." He said pointedly.

Luffy's erratic nodding stopped almost immediately. "oh…so…..you don't like my costume Zolo…?" Luffy squeaked nearly heartbroken.

"Luffy I-uh- I just meant—that--- you can be more--- uh creative than that—plus the point of Halloween is dressing up like something you aren't." Zolo added a quick recovery.

Zolo's words sunk in he did have point and Luffy's happy attitude returned once more. In a flask he tore off the prized costume and dove back into the pile of clothing beneath him. "Kay, how 'bout this one Zo?"

The swordsman looked up again slightly taken aback by Luffy's new choice. The boy was clad in inky black dress pants, a silky white button up shirt, and a long flowing cape, with a large popped collar that hid his face in shadows. Closely examining the teens face Zolo noticed the fake fangs that were fit snuggly upon Luffy's grinning teeth.

"A Vampire." Zolo mused, a little more impressed at how cunning the innocent boy looked dressed like the undead. Zolo took another look and took a step closer to his young companion. Something seemed a little, odd for Zolo's taste, and he located the problem quickly, with a smooth swipe, his index finger traced along a red streak on Luffy's chin. Zolo gave a smirk. "Fake Blood?" He questioned lowly.

Luffy's grin faltered and a sheepish smile overtook his features "Want me to use Real blood?"

Zolo looked at him dumbfounded. Luffy let out an airy sigh and turned back around, he guessed Zolo didn't like that one either… letting his cape fold itself on the ground, he began rummaging through the assorted pile once again.

**MEEP**!**MEEP**!

Zolo's attention rose again at the small sound and he came face to face with - - - a CLOWN! Zolo couldn't help but laugh out loud. The rubber boy stood in a rainbow colored wig with a big red rubber nose stuck on his own, sloppily painted face paint was smeared around his mouth and eyes and big balloon shoes swallowed his feet.

"Luffy, you're a clown…" Zolo gasped out in between chuckles. His sides ached from his current fit of laughter. Luffy watched his first mate with wild amusement, he must've made a pretty funny clown-but he didn't wanna be funny he wanted to be **SCARY**! Luffy began to remove the costume once again, discarding the shoes, overalls and smearing off the goofy face paint with the fuzzy wig. Giving a drastic sigh he tore into the pile once again.

"**BOO!**"

Zolo jumped almost to the ceiling as the cry rang out and his laughing was forgotten for a moment—until he saw the lumpy round sheet in front of him; with sloppily round circles cut out where the eyes should be. 'should' being the key word. He took one look at the haunting figure and began laughing again.

"Did I scare you Zolo?"

The swordsman took a moment to calm himself and dry his tearing eyes before answering his young comrade. "Yeah Luffy, you're a scary walking sheet."

Luffy gave an invisible scowl under the white blanket. He saw nothing wrong with this costume. "I'm a ghost Zolo…not a sheet!" The young pirate pouted childishly. Luffy's tone must not have been very intimidating because the moss-haired male only continued to laugh harder.

The straw-hat pirate captain gave a mock glare and folded his arms crossly, he didn't have to stand here and be laughed at, he had a Great costume and still had decorations to set up. Luffy began to scuffle away, content on doing his other 'duties' when the droopy sheet decided to have its revenge and wound up winding around his sandal-clad feet. Luffy gave a small squeak as he felt himself falling forward and prepared to hit the deck.

"Whoa, Luffy…I got ya…"

Luffy blinked startled and found his face frozen about three inches above the floorboards, and strong arms wrapped steadily around his waist. The humiliating laughter no longer rang through his ears.

Zolo looked into the young pirate's wide eyes, scared tears hid in their corners. "Awe…Luffy I got a joke to cheer you up—Why was the little ghost crying?" Luffy gave him a blank and curious stare, "Why Zolo…?" "Because he got a Boo-Boo." Zolo finished the punch-line smirking. Luffy's lips curved slightly also. He wiped his eyes with the sheet around them and Zolo gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Luffy, how 'bout we find a better costume" Solo concluded, helping the soon-to-be pirate king to his feet once again. Luffy gave a minuscule nod and began pulling the queen-size sheet from his twin-size body.

With a renewed smile Luffy began to scrounge through the pile again. Not a minute later he had on another all new costume and Zolo was caught in a new bout of silence again. There his captain stood, wrapped from head to toe in loose-fitting bandages.

"Luffy, you look like the mummy returns… a third time…" Zolo chided giving him a lop-sided smile.

Luffy grinned under his wraps. "Wou willi phink zo Zowo?" _(You really think so Zolo?)_ He beamed, voice muffled by the odd costume.

Zolo took a long blink before reaching out to pull the cloth away form his captain's mouth. "Luffy---**I** think… you should find a different costume."

Another sigh escaped the younger boy's lips, as he began to untangle himself from the gaudy wraps. "Fine then YOU help me!" The rubber man demanded pleadingly, and honestly began to regret choosing a costume so late… procrastination was never a good thing, especially on holidays.

Zolo eyed the rubber pirate up and down, wheels turning thoughtfully in his brain. "Well—Luffy, if you didn't' wanna be King of the pirates then what would you wanna be?"

"A big juicy STEAK!" Luffy cried without a second thought, mouth watering hungrily.

Zolo could only blink, his words completely lost. "Uh--- that's--- not really what I meant…" Zolo stated.

"Huh? But Zolo you said…!" Luffy's protest was cut off by a slender finger against his lips.

"Luffy, how 'bout… a goblin or a-- a pumpkin?" Zolo suggested any idea's that came to mind.

Luffy scoffed at each one. "Zolo- I wanna be something cool and scary! I wanna hold a knife!" Luffy shouted menacingly. "I KNOW!"

Zolo heard the triumphant shout and practically could see the light bulb above the young man's head light up. Luffy swam through the massive pile of costumes and in mere seconds came up again. Clad in a long white coat, rubber gloves, and a stethoscope hanging around his neck, a medical headband was worn across his messy black hair and in his right hand he held a very real looking operating knife. And a large shot.

Zolo trembled at the thought of 'Dr. Luffy' … Now that was scary. Maybe it was a good costume for him after all… then again… maybe not. Zolo cringed as his captain gave a painful yelp and the needle he was holding slipped accidentally, landing with a sharp jab in the future-pirate-kings arm.

"OW! Zolo – ZOLO! Get it OFF ME! I HATE Shots! OW! IT STINGS! HURRY ZOLO!"

Zolo moved as quickly as he could to aid his ailing friend. "Luffy hold still, I'll get it out!"

"Hurry Zolo—it—it…"

"Shhh. Luffy, I got it… okay? Are you okay?" Zolo asked sternly, protective eyes watching his captain carefully.

Luffy rubbed his arm discreetly. "Thanks Zolo…" He whispered softly

Zolo watched his small pout. "Now that didn't hurt a bit now, did it?" Luffy only blinked up at Zolo, wondering if he was serious. The swordsman gave a miniature smirk. "Luffy, I think Chopper's the only one on this ship who should be a doctor… you being a doctor… well that's just scary."

Luffy nodded. Zolo was right.

"Fine then---" Luffy sighed letting the white trench coat fall down to the deck, and dropping the knife strait down so it stood balancing between the floorboards, hanging his head limply to watch it sway. "Zolo… I don't have a costume… so much for Halloween…"

The disappointment in Luffy's voice stung Zolo's ears " Luffy don't be like that buddy, I'm sure you'll find the perfect costume… in fact its probably been right in front of you this whole time… you just aren't looking hard enough." Zolo said confidently, his emerald eyes wandering down to the pile of dress-up clothes and trying to depict one desquise from the next.

Luffy slowly shook his head unconvinced, and rose his eyes to meet Zolo, and there his eyes stuck. A new and vibrant feeling welled in Luffy's chest and he was struck with inspiration! "Zolo…" the words barely left his lips and his eyes lit up like a thousand candles in a jack-o-lantern.

"Yeah Luffy?" Zolo asked casually his gaze still fixated on the costume covered floor.

"You!"

"Yes me, You what?"

"You! I found my costume!"

"Really? What is it now Luffy?"

"It's **YOU **Zolo!"

Luffy's cry was triumphant and echoed through Zolo's ears, and before he could respond his green sash vanished from around his trim waist, his three prized swords were stolen from his belt, and his black headband was pilfered from its place around his left arm.

Zolo stood dumbfounded as he watched Luffy remove his straw-hat from its perch and the black cloth was tied neatly in its place, fitting smoothly over the young captain's ebony hair. The green sash was pulled around his middle and hanging silently together along Luffy's hips were the three precious daggers that were strapped securely against his waist.

Zolo merely smiled back at his 'reflection' the young captain looked completely adorable. "Great costume Luffy… it's the perfect mask."

Luffy beamed at the moss-haired swordsman and gave a short laugh. "Thanks Zolo! Now I'm all ready for Halloween!" Luffy cried cheerfully his chocolate eyes twinkling brightly.

Zolo smirked and watched as the pre-pirate king reached to pick up his straw hat from the deck, expecting him to place it back on top of its usual place… but instead of plopping back onto Luffy's head the teen's arm stretched across and Zolo felt something lighter than air fall atop his fuzzy ocean-colored hair. Zolo's eyes trailed up seeing the brim of his captain's own prized possession shielding his eyes from the sun's early-morning light.

"Luffy…?"

"I'm You, and you can be Me! Kay Zolo!"

Zolo nodded gently. "Okay Luffy…"

Zolo watched Luffy smile and let out a small 'omph' as the vociferous captain glomped him, landing the unsuspecting swordsman in a tight hug. "Thanks for helping me find the BEST Halloween costume ever Zo!"

"You're welcome Monkey." Zolo laughed, smiling himself as he patted his captain's bandana clad head.

"**TRICK OR TREAT**!"

"Luffy! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack? What did I tell you about keeping your voce down this early!... LUFFY!"

Zolo's cries fell upon deaf ears as the rubbery captain raced across the ship with orange and black streamers and balloons trailing behind him.

"Happy Halloween Luffy." Zolo said softly and smiled at his captain's back as he began hanging up different decorations around the ships bow, and the familiar Halloween jingle rang throughout his ears.

"Trick-or-Treat- Smell my feet…!"

"Give me something good to eat…" Zolo finished and pulled the hat tighter over his head, and raced across the deck towards his bubbly captain when he picked up a sharp blade to carve a grinning-pirate-pumpkin.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

_**Trick-or-Treat**_

The End!

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading my story guys you are wonderful, hope you enjoyed it, just meant to be a cute fluffy story. Thanks Read and Review.**

**And Have a HAPPY HALLOWEEN and get lots o' Candy Trick R Treating!**

Luv ya Intense Innocence


End file.
